The Unnatural Balance
by emzily
Summary: A witches secret may be the saviour the world needs to right the balance of nature. The originals do not expect it, Elena's friends and family will need it, and Damon was hoping it wouldn't remember his promise.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so, in my imaginary world of TVD the witches would not allow such an unnatural balance to be created way back in the day (but they kept their weapon a secret), and also in my imaginary TVD world there is a woman who would always chose Damon as there is Elena who will always chose Stefan. I like to try and keep my stories as true to the current happenings of their inspiration as I can so bare with me =)**_

_Over 1000 years ago_

Pregnancy was a burden the witch thought she no longer stood to bear. Having had her seven children, lost one to disease when it was just a babe and one to the horror of the supernatural when he was too young to know a teenagers life. She was too old, to tired and to concerned about her remaining children to give the life growing inside her its rightful place in her heart. Trouble was brewing between her family and the werefolk, and it was not something that nature and her craft could protect her loved ones from.

Her husband would have her make her family immortal; make them faster, stronger and more invincible than their enemies. Her people could not condone such an unnatural disruption of the balance. This bairn should not be born in such tenuous times. A friend has warned her of the evil that may be born of her magic, but what mother would not protect her children should she be able? What mother would not sacrifice her life and that of her unborn child so that her elder children may thrive? She would sacrifice her power, her love, and her soul to keep those she loves from harm. What is losing three children when five may live?

Her body convulsed with pain as she added the last ingredient to the potion she had made, the blood of the Tatia Petrova. As her husband slowly entered the room and took the mixture from her hands he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. He believed they were doing what was best, his pride and honour could not stand for the injustice of a species strength and skill surpassing his own and that of his blood. She believed in him.

After he had left the room to deliver her mixture to her children she hurried to Ayanna's, this child inside her was ready too soon, it would not survive its birthing and after what she had just done for her existing children, she did not want it to. Ayanna would deliver it, it would die and she could bury it to rest in her mother earth as a true witch should. She could feel the power of her child, could sense its burgeoning magic, where Rebekah had not been gifted with her mother abilities this child, if it would have lived, would have surpassed what the world currently has experienced.

Ayanna looked up at her with a depth of betrayal in her eyes so keen the witch took an unnoticed step back. To attempt something so unnatural that it would disrupt the balance of nature has made her an outcast, disappointment dripped off Ayanna in waves. "It is time, this bairn comes too soon," she whispered as explanation for her intrusion.

Ayanna waved to the pile of skins and cloth that was where she slept, and gestured the witch to lie there. She wet a cloth and placed it on her patient's forehead, palpating her stomach to check the advancement of her birthing. She knew the gestation of this child had not been long, the witch was barely showing signs that she was with child. Ayanna was not sorry, for she did not want another bairn to be born to this family with its contempt for the rules of nature. She was unsure what the future would hold, but the magic practised tonight would have a lasting effect she knew.

The witch covered her mouth to muffle the scream of pain that escaped her as her child tried to rip it's way free of her body. She twisted and turned, her hands in fists at her side and her face was drenched with sweat.

It took two hours for the child to emerge, it was too small and its face was blue. It looked to be strangled by the cord attached for nourishment, there was no hope.

The witch passed the afterbirth, cleaned herself up, and returned to her family. She left the dead with Ayanna too destroyed to touch it or to gaze upon it. Yet another child she had lost. She would not mourn its passing, but look to the future of those who survived.

Ayanna waited for Esther to leave, carefully concealing the child from its mother, it was best for her to believe this child was lost. Ayanna could not bear for this child to suffer the fate of its family. It was blue and it was sick, it was uncommonly small, and its pulse was weak and yet, it was alive, it was fighting and there was hope.

Ayanna could see that this child would be the key, this child was of her brethren, and my did this child have power.

Alexandra Mikaelson would be given the chance to right the wrongs of her family.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey team, I've definately got an idea of where I'm going with this so stay tuned. As always reviews are super duper appreciated, I enjoy feedback, ideas, contructive criticism and all. As I think I've already said, I'm a Damon fan but I really am truely sick of the puppy dog love triangle drama that is present in the storyline, I can honestly say I'd like some new blood to come into the story to make things a bit more interesting. On a side note Caroline amuses me greatly so I hope I do her justice.**_

_**This story is based on my hope that Damon gets a love interest that matches him strength for strength, that Stefan lets a bit more of his assertive badass out, and that Elena takes control of her life without having to rely on the boys in it. Also Bonnie gets to be the badass she is meant to be and Caroline will hopefully stay the heart/rock of the group and still have some ass kicking fun along with the boys.**_

_**I'm done rambling, basically, promise things will get interesting...**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened her front door guardedly, her eyes narrowed slightly at the girl on her doorstep. The girl's long chestnut hair was pulled to the side and plaited over her shoulder and down to her hip. Her body was of similar build to Elena's, yet she was dressed like something out of the 1980s, she was wearing dark well worn black skinny jeans and an Iron Maiden t-shirt, covered by a dark brown leather jacket. Her knee high dark chocolate leather boots looked well loved and she was wearing many silver pieces of jewellery; bracelets, rings and Bonnie counted four necklaces. She was olive-skinned with ruby red lips, but her eyes, outlined with dark kohl eyeliner were changing colour as Bonnie watched; from green, to blue, to grey, to brown then settling on violet for a few seconds before changing again. This was no ordinary young girl on her doorstep. "You're not a vampire," Bonnie greeted slowly.<p>

"Nope," the girl replied smiling.

"You're dressed badass like a Werewolf but their eyes don't change colour that I know of..." her voice trailed away thoughtfully.

"Nope," the girl shook her head.

"I would sense if you were a witch..."

"Would you?" the girl asked raising an eyebrow. At that moment the air shifted, Bonnie felt a build of pressure around her, like the air had been electrified. How had the girl been able to hide that from her? Bonnie had always been able to sense when she was around others like her, the kinship between witches could never be disguised as far as Bonnie was aware.

"Who are you? What are you?" Bonnie asked a load of accusation in her voice.

Taking pity on the poor young witch Ally took a step back on to the front porch, "My name is Ally, and you know what I am," she said gently.

"Why couldn't I sense that when I first opened the door?" Bonnie asked retreating further into the sanctity of her house.

"Because I wouldn't let you," Ally said simply.

"That's not possible."

"When you have been around as long as I have Bonnie, anything is possible."

Bonnie frowned, "You can't be more than twenty years old."

"I don't _look_ more than twenty years old," Ally corrected.

"Witches cannot stop the aging process," Bonnie whispered, everything about this interaction was beginning to unnerve her.

"Alright Bonnie, let's put our cards on the table here. I have a lot to do, and I really need to get started." Ally sat down on the steps leading up to Bonnie's front door, and gestured for her to relax. "I apologise."

Bonnie cautiously sat down just inside her door, she knew that the girl could enter her house if she wanted to, but it still felt safer to her than outside, "Apologise?"

"I let you down, and I am really sorry," Ally began honestly. "You have lost your Grandmother, your friends and recently your mother - all the pressure to save the day and produce a magical solution to all the supernatural problems. This was never intended to be left to you Bonnie."

"And yet..." Bonnie whispered quietly.

"I have been part of this from the beginning." Ally took a deep breath and leaned back against the corner of the house, "The Originals, they are my family." Ally took a deep breath and settled back against the corner of the house, "In short I am the youngest child of Esther and Michael. They thought I died at birth, your ancestor - Esther's best friend, concealed and protected me from them until they left mystic falls. Then taught me all she knew, about how my mother achieved what she did and what I would need to do to fix it. Even in her death Ayanna used the last of her power to hide me from my family, even on the other side Esther did not learn of me."

"You're an Original?"

"I am part of the Original family but as they did not know I lived, I was not part of Michael's selfish and prideful plan, I am a witch." Ally grinned, "The most powerful witch who has ever lived."

Bonnie frowned and assessed the girl, "Then where in the hell have you been?" Keeping her anger in check Bonnie took a deep breath "I've been here by myself for nearly two years! I've been bitten, nearly killed on multiple occasions, people have died, my friends have died!"

Ally shrugged, "Hence my apology. I don't want to seem heartless Bonnie but the stuff that has happened in my absence was meant to happen. You know as well as I that the balance cannot be disturbed. You are what you are now because of the loss you have had to endure and the people you have had to sacrifice. You are vital in this Bonnie. Perhaps I could have protected your mother, but your Grandmother gave herself up for you, she knew what she was doing and she was rewarded in her afterlife. I'm trying not to be too preachy, I know you don't trust me and people have already asked too much of you, but to be honest I need you to get over it, I need you to work with me Bonnie."

"You don't ask much do you?" Bonnie commented with an arched brow. "Say I believe everything you've just told me, do you have a plan to fix this little Vampire issue we have? Or is this the hit and miss method that has served us so well in the past?"

"I'm hoping this is going to be a team effort to be honest. I had a plan and now my mother has gone and made another Vampire hunter. You think she'd have learned her lesson ha?"

"Collateral damage does not really seem to be a concern of your family," Bonnie agreed.

"Don't I know it; selfish does not even begin to scrape the surface of my all powerful relatives."

"Ok supposing I trust you, where do we go from here?"

"I'm hoping to start this off with a little bit of button pushing if you would be so kind. Damon Salvatore has broken a promise he made me, I intend to make sure that does not happen again. Would you mind passing along a message for me?"

"Will it freak him out?"

"I hope so."

"I'm in."


End file.
